Sanity Isn't Everything
by ShepardCousland
Summary: Non-chronicle order of the adventures of Tabris a not so sane elf, trying to save the word. Along with the rest of the merry crew and Tabris pet bear Ticklerocket. The archdemon better watch out, Darian Tabris is on the loose, and he's wearing women's undergarments for protection.


Darian Tabris was having a really bad day. His day didn't go anything as plan. Well he didn't plan his day at all, his controlling father Cyrion did.

But that wasn't the point.

He had been woken by his father's annoying voice, telling him his fiancé had arrived early, and today his wedding would be held. Short notice? Yes! Is this why he was having a bad day? No, he didn't mind being set up with a total stranger (that was hot).

He could live with that.

His wedding that his controlling father set-up didn't go as plan either. He had to rescues his cousin, and his fiancé from Bann Vaughan. Who wanted to do the naughty with them. Maker, he was happy he ran his sword through that prick. If that wasn't bad enough he was stopped by a guard who looked ready to shipped them off to the nearest prison. He would've rather die by bandits wearing pink panties, then go to prison for them to mess up his beautiful (in his opinion) face.

But he could have lived with that.

If it wasn't bad enough already, he was also conscripted into the Grey Warden. So he was being force from his home, to take up a life-threaten occupation.

Not every elves ,that was for sure.

But this is not why his day was bad. He was willing to marry the girl his father had chosen for him, he was also willing to saved his cousin from prison. He also willing to become a grey warden, which dozen have a high living ratio. To be frank it was a good chance he could die tomorrow.

He didn't mind it, nor did he complained.

But this was just out of the question.

"Why can't I take him," Darian said with a pleading look, he was clutching tightly unto a black bear, that he had somehow been hiding in the basement of his house.

"Rawr," the bear said seemly agreeing with the elf.

Duncan looked at Cyrion with a questioning look. Cyrion just shrugged with a knowing look, he too had try to make his son depart from the bear that he had grew unusual attach to. But trying to do so was a impossible tasks. Darian had cried, begged and threw tantrum. After a while he gave up, and let the boy keep the bear.

Tabris has had Ticklerocket the bear since he was ten. He was outside the alienage, and had found the bear laying on the ground badly injured. He was nothing more than a cub then, and very harmless. So he took him in, and cared for him, raising him as his own. Ticklerocket was harmless, sure he had claws, predator instincts, and teeth able to penetrated even the hardest armor. But that didn't mean he would harm anybody.

That what Tabris would argue every time someone try to convince him to get rid of the bear.

Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose. Out of all his years, he had never seen someone grow attach to a six-foot tall bear. Then again he had never met Tabris. He let a deep sigh exit through his nostrils.

"We must leave now child, I cannot let you bring a bear to Ostagar."

"But why?" Tabris wailed, burring his face into the bear's fur.

"Because he's dangerous."

"That's not far. Just because he has claws and overly large teeth, dozen make him more dangerous than us. I could say the same about you, and your swords. Or my bow."

"Your point?"

"Umm...that he's not more dangerous than either one of us."

Duncan didn't have time to argue who's more dangerous with the young man. He also knew by looking at the determination in the young man's features, this would be a battle he would not win.

"You may bring him," Duncan said, the elf danced jump for joy. Duncan raised his hand, indicating he wasn't finished. "But you must keep him with you at all time. Are we clear?"

Tabris and Ticklerocket nodded eagerly. Duncan sighed walking away, he could hear the elf and his companion following closely behind him. The elf was engaged in a cheerful banter with the bear. Of course the bear didn't talk back, but the elf paid no mind and kept talking.

Duncan had already decided that the elf was a little on the insane side, but he was uniquely skilled, enough to even impress him. And that was saying a lot. He had this nagging feeling that the elf, was not worth the trouble. That his insanity was far beyond the skills he possessed.

Of course he could be wrong.

"Oh my maker! A four-wing butterfly. I'm so keeping this for good luck," Darian said happily, stuffing the butterfly into his pocket for safe keeping.

Duncan sighed yet again, not only was the kid a endanger to himself, he was also a danger to the people and animals around him. And here he thought he was going to regret letting the bear come.

Duncan sighed for what seem to be the million time today.

He was getting to old for this.


End file.
